In the related art, in the field of performing capturing using a digital camera, authentication, or the like, a face detection technology in which the position and the like of a face is detected from the captured image is used, and various types of processing can be performed based on the face detection result.
For example, regarding camera capturing, a video camera having an automatic panhead or a capturing device as follows is known (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). The video camera having an automatic panhead detects the position of a face of a subject so as to automatically move a camera direction, and thus allows an image of the subject to be captured at a predetermined position on a screen. The capturing device detects the face of a subject included in an image and displays a trimmed image obtained by cutting out a region including the detected face. The capturing device displays the trimmed image at a predetermined position on an image displayed in the display unit, so as to be selectable, and thus allows a photographer to easily designate the major subject.
For example, regarding authentication, a face collation device is known (see PTL 3). The face collation device obtains a correlation value while a template which is previously prepared is moved in an image, and detects a region having the highest correlation value, as a face region of a person to be collated. Then, the face collation device performs personal authentication by combining face collation obtained a face image of the detected person to be collated, with face collation obtained by face temperature distribution of a person.